Can my Heart Learn to Love Again?
by MiraclesAndMonsters
Summary: Eridan Ampora and Sollux Captor have both lost everything they've ever loved. As two students in the same college, they meet and compare stories. They befriend each other, and maybe become more.
1. Chapter 1

It was time for a change, and Eridan had saved up his entire life for what was about to happen. He was fresh out of high school, and he wanted to attend an art college far from home. His girlfriend, Feferi, had agreed to move out with him and let him follow his dreams while she would make the two hour drive to and from her college. Luckily, she could come home every weekend and stay in the dorms during the week.

Eridan was hustling and bustling about, cleaning the small house he had moved into only hours before. His furniture wouldn't arrive for a few days, but he prepared for what he had with him. Feferi would be arriving in less than an hour, and everything had to be perfect. The house was small, a living room inside the front door that connected to the kitchen, and a hallway that lead into a small bedroom, a bathroom, and the master bedroom. The place was out of date, but Eridan really liked it. The black and white linolium in the kitchen was complimented by its canary yellow cabinets and lavender walls. The living room had white shag carpeting and powder blue walls, which continued down the hallway. The small bedroom had gray walls with orange carpeting and black crown moulding. The bathroom had olive tile floors and bright, lime walls. The master bedroom and master bathroom were less out of date; the bedroom with dark hardwood floors and gray walls. The master bathroom had cyan walls and black tile flooring.

The place was very dirty, mostly with dust and cobwebs. He vacuumed all the carpetted rooms, and swept and mopped the tile and wood. He had to make sure every thing was spotless. He was so excited to have Feferi coming to live with him; at the time he asked, he was sure she would refuse him, but she had said yes and they had agreed on the place. He was so thrilled; he loved Feferi so much that he promised himself when she came through that front door that he would be on his left knee, the ring his grandfather had proposed to his grandmother with in his hands. He was going to ask her to marry him.

The doorbell rang.

"Shit!" he mumbled to himself, fumbling around through his things to find the little black box. He had spent so much time cleaning that he had forgotten to get the ring out. He heard the locks in the door turning. Then he found it, and just as he got down on his knee, the door opened.

"Erid- Oh, um...gosh...D-Don't do this Eridan...um, I have to tell you something. Please get up off the ground...um..." Feferi pushed her fuchsia glasses back up to the bridge of her nose as Eridan stood up, returning the box to his pocket. He was a little hurt by that, but it'd nothing he couldn't recover from. She _did _agree to live with him, after all.

"Eridan...I've decided not to live here. It's too far away from the school, so I'm going to go live closer to it. I'm sorry. And, I think we should consider seeing other people. For both our sakes, okay? It's not you, it's me; I just need a change."  
"Wh-what? But, Fef, we picked this place together! We, we planned to come here. We're halfway across the country, and, and you want _change_? I don't understand...you won't be too far away to keep up our relationship...we can still see each other, can't we? We can't keep going out?"  
"As just friends, yes. But I just can't be a couple with you anymore. This is my new life, Eridan. I have to get out and explore."  
"Oh, so I was just a _tool _to you? A way to get out here, right? So you can just dump me halfway through all the moving? Fine. Go on then. It doesn't matter. Just give me back that key." He was furious, and he was sad. He snatched the key away from Feferi.  
"Eridan, we can still be friends. Don't be so overdramatic."  
"_Overdramatic_? Over-_fucking_-dramatic, you say? How else am I _supposed_ to reply to this _shit_? How did it all go in your mind, in your ideal little world, Fef? Huh? Did you think I'd just be all happy and jumping for joy over you _leaving_ me? I _fucking_ _love you_, I went to extra effort to try and find a place you would like...and this is what I get? _Fuck_ that! Now go on. Get out. You can't stay here with me."  
"Oh, so now we can't even be friends? Is that how you're going to be?"  
"Yes, that's how I'm going to_ fucking_ be. I _fucking_ love you, but you're just going to dump me for some _'change'_? I could have spent the _rest _of my _life_ with you. I _wanted_ to! But no! Get out! Leave me alone, God dammit!" He was yelling now. Feferi nodded once, and silently, she left the room, she left the house, and she left the town.

Eridan was on his own again.

The new semester would be starting soon. He could make new friends and find a new girl to go out with.

As many girls as he wanted, in fact!

Oh, who the fuck was he kidding, anyway? He knew he'd probably never get over Feferi. He was, after all, totally in love with her.

But he guessed others probably had it worse than he did.

Somewhere out there, he was sure, someone was always losing someone else. He jsut happened to be one of those people today.

He was also sure he wasn't the least fortunate of the day's victims.


	2. Chapter 2

Sollux was ready to take the next step in his life. He was a sophomore in college, and he and his girlfriend had been dating for nearly four years, living together for two and half. He enjoyed his walks with Aradia, strolling through the park on campus and talking about anything. They were both art students; Aradia was in pottery and sculpting, Sollux in drawing and painting. Though their schedules often never overlapped, they found time to spend together. Tonight, Sollux was treating her to one of her favorite restaraunts, for her birthday. He smiled at the small box on his desk, which held the diamond ring he would propose to Aradia with. His mother had given it to him when he asked her; the ring had been in the family for six generations, it wasn't stopping now. Plus, his mom really liked Aradia. Luckily, he did too.

Sollux stood outside his car, rubbing his hands together and blowing into them to keep warm. His nose cheeks were numb. He was waiting for Aradia. He checked his watch; She should be here soon, he thought, she's fifteen minutes late. And, as if on cue, she exitted their top-floor apartment and descended the stairs hastily. She made her way carefully along the icy sidewalk to Sollux's car.  
"You are late." He said, smiling playfully at her. She smiled back.  
"Sorry if I kept you waiting. I couldn't decide what to wear."  
"Well, I'm ecstatic that you chose black overcoat, since the only other overcoats were black, black, and off-black. Your outift it really in style." He teased.  
"Shut up! You know I meant what's under my coat!" She said, getting into the car. They both laughed as he closed her door and went around to the drivers' side. He climbed in.  
"So, where would you like to go, Princess?"  
"Don't call me that silly name right now. And I thought we were going to the Rhythm Kitchen Music Cafe?"  
"Well, it's your birthday. Just because I made reservations doesn't mean that we have to go. It's the thought that counts, right?"  
"I want to go! So peedal to the metal! Warm food and some music sound fantastic right now, so get going!" They both laughed as he started the engine and started his way carefully down the icy road. He turned on the radio, and one of their favorite songs was playing. Though he was completely untalented in the realm of singing, he sang along with every word, doing even worse and singing loudly on purpose. Aradia tried to sing along, but she couldn't help laughing at him. When the song was over, he smiled and looked at her briefly before looking back at the road. They came to a stop at a red light. No one was in front of or behind them. Aradia unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over the armrest, wrapping her arms around Sollux's arm. He turned and looked at her, and kissed her. He loved her so much.

The light turned green, and Aradia sat back in her seat, pulling her belt back across her body and buckling it securely. She was smiling and looking out the window; this was the part of town where all the shops met each other and the big windows gave you a preview of what was inside. Lights, toys, dancing figures and carboard cutouts. She loved to be in places like this. Especially if there were any thrift shops around. She loved vintage clothing. Her roommate, Kanaya, was one of the fashion students, so Aradia would bring Kanaya vintage clothes that she loved so that she could let her use it for classes.

Suddenly, the car sputtered and made a hissing noise. It came to a halt across from a grocery store, in a not-so-great part of town.

"Well, it looks like the music cafe is off the menu. I'll go in there and see if I can find anything."  
"If you can, find me some ham and some honey or honey-mustand...if that's alright with you."  
"Anything you wish, Princess." He smiled and climbed out of the car. He entered the grocery store and began to look through their things. He found some packaged ham, and then he made his way to the section of toppings. He found a very good brand of honey, and pulled it off the shelf. He went bought some gatorade while he was at it; Aradia loved yellow gatorade. He made his way to the front of the store, to the check-out line, the whole time admiring the jar of honey and reading the label.

As he put the things on the counter for the cashier to ring up, he heard something he found very strange.

It sounded like gun shots. He payed for the food and drinks, then went outside.

The windows of the car were busted, and there were bullet holes scattered across the doors.

He dropped the grocery bag and ran to the car.

"Aradia! Aradia, oh God, Aradia! Aradia? Are you okay? For Chrissakes, answer me! Aradia!" He began yelling into the car, looking at her bloody body. He began to cry hysterically, falling to the ground amongst the broken glass. In the distance, he heard sirens.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God...Kill me. Someone kill me. Please...please..." He sobbed and sniffed, barely able to breathe.

He took out the box in his pocket and opened it. There sat the gorgeous, glittering diamond ring that had been in the family for generations. But, somehow, it seemed to have lost its fire. He could barely see it through his tear-filled eyes, but he cursed it. He stood up as the police arrived with an ambulance. Someone had seen the incident and called 911.

They took Aradia out of the car, where he saw the bloodied patch on her chest and on her forehead, where he assumed bullets had entered her body. The paramedics put her on a stretcher, and Sollux ran to her side, looking down at her.

"Aradia...Aradia-aa..." He cried hysterically over her corpse. The police paraded him with questions about his relationship with her, but he couldn't hear them above his raging thoughts.  
"Sir, sir, you need to step away from the girl. Sir, you need to let us take her to the hospital. Sir!" Paramedics were shouting at Sollux, pulling him away from her body. He fought back violently, reaching out and calling out for her. The police took him to the station and questioned him after he'd had some time to calm down.

"What was your relationship to the girl?" The officer asked.  
"Her boyfriend, sir."  
"How long have you known her?"  
"Ten years, sir."  
"How long were you two dating?"  
"Four years, sir."  
"Four years? And were you living together?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Why didn't you marry her? Were you planning on killing her before then?"  
Sollux slammed his fists on the table and stood up with force that sent the chair backwards. He grabbed the officer by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close so they were eye to eye.  
"What was that last question? You assume I wanted to kill her? Kill her?" He threw the officer back down into the chair and reached into his pocket. The gaurds moved in towards him, hands on their weapons.  
"Oh, cool it, Mister Manly Men." Sollux spat at them as he pulled the black box out of his pocket at threw it at the officer. "Today was her birthday, shitbag. I was taking her to dinner when my fucking car broke down. I went into the grocery store to get one of her favorite snacks - ham and honey - and when I came back, everything was...horrible..." Sollux's eyes began to water again, and he began to cry.  
"It's alright, son. Sit back down, if you would." The cop sounded like he understood now. He slid the box back across the table after examining the ring.  
"No, it's not alright. I should have stayed in the car. It should've been me. I could have saved her. Dammit! I could have saved her if I had just stayed...or left earlier...that honey...all because I was dealing with the honey." He pulled the chair up off the ground and sat down, burying his face in his palms. The officer stood and went around to him, plaing a hand on his shoulder.  
"I believe you. You wouldn't hurt that girl. We'll go get the tapes, though. There's no garuntee that there won't be a trial. You're free to go, but don't leave the state. Otherwise, you'll be considered guilty and you will be hundted and apprehended."  
"Right. Whatever." Sollux stood up forcefully again, sending the chair back again, and this time flipping over the folding table in his volatile rage. He stalked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm clock screeched, cutting into Eridan's dreams as if it were a knight fighting a ferocious beast. He hit everything on his nightstand before he finally managed to hit the off button. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He stripped and showered, scrubbing his hair thoroughly. He got out and examined himself in the mirror. His roots were growing in; he needed to renew the purple streak in his jet black hair. He brushed his teeth, flossed and rinsed his mouth with mouthwash before getting dressed. He pulled on his black jeans and his gray sweater. His blue and navy striped scarf, hand made by the she-devil he once called his girlfriend. He loved the scarf, though, no matter what evil sorcery had woven it. He added it to his ensemble. Then, to finish it off, he put on his glasses. He looked at the clock. It was ten before eight. He had plenty of time to make it to his nine-thirty class and his eleven o'clock class. He'd be cutting it close to making his eight-thrity class, so he left the bathroom and went out to his dark purple and yellow-gold Camaro. He backed out of his small driveway and made his way carefully down the icy roads. He got on the interstate and cruised most of the way to school. When he arrived, he checked the time - eight-twenty-six. He hurried to his math class, first class of the day.

He made it into the room just before eight-thirty. Most of the seats were already taken, but there was a particularly lonely and gloomy looking spot next to a young man. Eridan made his way over and sat next to the guy. He didn't even look up from the desk, just sat there, resting his face on his palm.

"Hi, I'm Eridan." Eridan was socially awkward and was really nervous; to start a conversation on his own was really pushing his limits, but he was going to make his best effort to make new friends. The young man looked over to him, his dark shades hiding his eyes.  
"What, were you talking to me?"  
"Uh...yes, I was."  
"Oh, yeah...okay, well, hi. Sollux Captor. Nice to meet you, Eridan...?  
"Ampora! Eridan Ampora. Nice to meet you, too, Sollux!" Eridan was happy. One step closer to a new friend.  
"Uh, yeah. Whatever." Sollux just went back to sulking and staring at the desk. The professor came in, and Eridan realized he left all his materials at home.  
"Shit!" He whispered to himself. Sollux looked up.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I forgot my stuff at home. Do you have some paper and a pen or something, anything I can use to take notes?"  
"Yeah, sure." He reached behind him into his backpack and pulled out a notebook and some pencils and pens. He handed them to Eridan.  
"Thanks man. You're a life saver."  
"Don't ever call me a 'life saver' again, because I'm _not_." And he returned to sulking. Eridan took notes as quickly as he could, getting the gist of the professor's lecture.

Time flew quickly, and before he knew it, the bell rang and the class dismissed. He'd have to run to make his nine-thirty class, which was across campus.

It was already nine-fifteen. He hustled, forgetting to return the notebook and writing utensils Sollux had loaned to him. He took them to his drawing class, where he borrowed some sketchpad paper from an upperclassmen. When drawing was finished, he exitted the room hastily to make his eleven o'clock class, then remembered he had half an hour to get there. He took his time and walked through the courtyard, where many students were lying out, reading books or studying in their free time. Then he saw Sollux, and remembered that he needed to return the items. He quickly made his way over to where Sollux was sitting, the same way as always; face resting in his palm.

"Hey, Sol. Thanks for letting me borrow this stuff, and sorry I didn't return them sooner, I just forgot I guess." He sat at the table next to Sollux.  
"Sol?" Eridan turned his head in a funny direction and bent it around so he could Sollux's face. It surprised him to see his thick sunglasses removed, hanging on his shirt. Sollux was asleep.

Eridan smiled and took a picture on his phone. He saved it - he could blackmail now, if worse came to worst.

He stood up, leaving the supplies behind, save one pen. He then headed for his eleven o'clock class, painting. After this class, he wouldn't attend another class until four in the afternoon. He entered the paint room, only to see that he shared this class with Sollux, too. And, by some means, had managed to beat him to class. Eridan took a seat next to Sollux again.

"Looks like we have this class together, too."  
"Are you a freshman?"  
"Yes...why?"  
"No reason. Just, this term, I became a junior. Also, you...you don't avoid me like upperclassmen and classmates tend to do."  
"Why would I?"  
"They say I'm too weird and mopey."  
"Well, why are you mopey?" At the question, Eridan noticed Sollux tense up and become uncomfortable.  
"Well...that is-" He started to say, but Eridan interupted.  
"No, no. It's fine. Don't ever answer me if it makes you uncomfortable. I'm just overly curious."  
"Ah...okay...but it was just my girlfriend."  
"Oh, sorry. When?"  
"Eh...two weeks ago..."  
"Why do you wear those sunglasses?"  
"Huh?"  
"Sorry, sorry...sometimes I just say what I'm thinking without thinking it through. My bad."  
"I wear them because I like the freedom to look where I want when I'm having a conversation without offending anyone."  
"Oh. Cool. So, what color?"  
"Huh? What color what?"  
"Your eyes?"  
"Wh-um...I'm not comfortable answering that..."  
"Why?"  
"...Uh..."  
"Sorry, sorry, it's just a thing I do."  
"It's fine. Most people aren't really interested in me."  
"Well, I think your pretty cool. And you don't seem like a bad person, so why not get to know you before I judge you, you know? It's not fair at all to not give someone the chance to prove themselves."  
"I know what you mean. You're pretty cool yourself."

Then, Sollux stood up. The art instructor motioned him over, and he moved to the middle of the class. He stood in the middle of a circle of easels.

"Alright, class. Most of you are freshman and sophomores, so you may not be used to this. Welcome to painting, I'm your instructor, Nepeta Leijon. Please take a seat at any easel. Your first assignment is to paint your upperclassman," she motioned to Sollux, "in the nude."

Everyone moved to the easels, and Eridan chose one of the seats towards the middle, behind Sollux.

"This is all about perspective and your use of three-dimensional techniques, so please show me that you deserve to be in this class. Make it as realistic as you like. This will be due at the end of the week. Get as much as you can done now, and fill in minor details later. Get to work!" Nepeta sat at a desk. She didn't look that much older than Eridan, or even Sollux.

Sollux stripped his shirt, and his shoes and socks, and his pants, and his underwear, and he took off his sunglasses. Eridan was surprised that he had really stripped completely. He bent so that he was looking over his shoulder and covered his face from the students with a frontal view. He was looking straight at Eridan, a blank expression. His eyes were different colors - one blue, one an almost orange amber color.

Eridan began to paint. Sollux was pale, and had sparkly eyes. His main goal was to express those two points, and use his signature skill - exaggeration. He would exaggerate how pale Sollux was, and how shiny his eyes were by manipulating the environment Sollux would be in.

The bell dismissed the class, but Eridan was so absorbed in painting that he didn't hear it. He just kept painting, while the other students filed out and left. Until he was the last one. Sollux had even redressed, and Nepeta had left as well. Everyone was leaving for lunch.

Sollux came over and sat beside Eridan, examining the painting. Eridan remained unaware of Sollux's presence for nearly thirty minutes, until Sollux broke the silence.

"You're an amazing painter. I'm really impressed. I don't usually like portriats of myself...but it doesn't even feel like I'm looking at me." Sollux said. Eridan jumped at the first words, turning to face him for the rest.  
"Th-thanks! But it's no where near finished...This is just the beginning. I haven't even put in the full color...I haven't really done much besides the outline and some basic coloring..."  
"Really? Are you _sure_ you're a freshman?"  
"Yeah."  
"Where did you learn all this?"  
"Taught it to myself. I always loved to paint, and it was hobby of mine for a long time...wait, say 'this' again."  
"This?"  
"You have a lisp!"  
"I'm going now..." Sollux stood up, starting to leave.  
"No, no wait! I'm sorry! I just didn't notice! I've never met a person with a lisp before! I didn't mean to upset you!"  
"No, I'm just hungry. It's lunch time, you know."  
"It is?" Eridan looked around and realized that everyone had gone.  
"Yeah. Wanna get a bite? Just leave the painting. You can come back to it later."  
"Alright. Let's go!" Eridan stood and followed as Sollux walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sollux was driving them to Taco Bell for lunch. It was a rainy afternoon, which made Eridan a little less happy; the day had started beautifully and had looked promising.

"What do you want to drink?"  
"Do they have any Faygo?"  
"No one has Faygo."  
"Well, why not?"  
"I don't know? Look can you pick something else to drink?"  
"If they don't have any Faygo, I'll just have some water."  
"Right. Water." Sollux ordered the water and drove up to the next window. As Eridan fumbled around for his wallet to pay for his own half of the order, Sollux, paid and drove to the next window.  
"H-hey, I can pay for mine."  
"Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal." Sollux was indifferent as the guy in the window handed him the order and he passed it over to Eridan and put the drinks in the cupholders in front of the armrest.  
"How much do I owe you?" Eridan was insistent on paying Sollux back.  
"Nothing. I did this out of the kindness of my heart."  
"Okay...if you say so."

Sollux drove them back to campus, where they both got out of his car and went to one of the tables, sitting down to eat. Two guys, a muscley guy and a tall, skinny guy walked past, the muscle man throwing some paper wads at Sollux.

"Faggots!" He called as he passed by. The other man gave him a stern look, though it wasn't very threatening because he looked stoned off his ass, and mumbled something.

"Who was that guy? Why's he being a dick to you like that?"  
"That's Equius Tahhak. He thinks he's the shit because he's dating the painting teacher."  
"What, Ms. Leijon?"  
"That would be her."  
"She's into that kind of guy? Gross."  
"Actually, she's more for shorter, pissed off guys..." Sollux chuckled slightly, mostly to himself.  
"Am I missing something here?" As soon as Eridan said that, a short, sleep-deprived looking kid sat down next to them, slamming his books on the table.  
"Sollux, where the fuck are my tacos?"  
"Right here, Karkat." Sollux handed him the tacos, and Eridan realized Sollux wasn't eating.  
"Thanks. So who's this fuckass you have with you?"  
"Nice way to introduce yourself, buddy. This here is my new pal, Eridan...Amptor or something."  
"Ampora. Eridan Ampora, nice to meet you."  
"Fuck you." The boy began shoving tacos into his mouth at full force, barely chewing before swallowing.  
"Yeah, this is Karkat Vantas. He's one of my roommates."  
"Roommates? So you live in the dorms?"  
"No, fucktard. Chrissakes, shut up and listen to people." Karkat said around a mouthful of taco.  
"No, we live in a house together with our friends Gamzee and Tavros."  
"Don't call that whiney cripple my _friend_. Hope that fucker rolls down some stairs and into a fucking ditch." Karkat finished his tacos and stood up. He picked up his books and looked around, then walked off.  
"You have such pleasant friends..." Eridan said sarcastically.  
"He's a good guy, really. He hasn't slept in a while, cut him some slack. His girlfriend and him just went through a really rough break up and shit. He's really upset about it, even though he covers it up by being a little prickish."  
"A _little_ prickish?"  
"Like I said, he really is a good guy. Just not right now."  
"Right. Well, I'm going to go work on my painting." Eridan pushed the remaining four tacos he had to Sollux.  
"Hey, you only ate one of these, and hey! You're painting is fine! Don't you think it's finished?"  
"Art is never finished, only abandoned." Eridan quoted and smiled, then walked away, making his way back to the art room. Sollux's eyes stayed on his back until he vanished in the multitude of students.

Eridan sat at the easel and evaluated his art. After taking a break and returning, he realized many things. The painting really looked good, but he knew he wasn't finished. When he was finished, he thought, it would be his best work yet.

He continued working until his watch began beeping angrily at him, breaking his concentration. He needed to go to his next class; creative writing. He stood up and examined the painting. It looked good enough for a few hours' work, he thought, trying not to be his own worst critic. In fact, he really loved this painting. He thought it was his best, and he knew he probably couldn't make it twice.

He covered the painting and left the room, heading for creative writing. He met a girl on the way there. She was tall and had a nice figure, with short dark hair and green eyes.

"Hello. Do you have creative writing next?"  
"Yes, I do." She spoke in a very stiff and proper British accent.  
"Wow, I feel like a total American idiot next to you. Hi, I'm Eridan Ampora. We'll be in the same class from now on."  
"Ah, yes. Mr. Ampora. Nepeta told me about you. It's a pleasur to meet you. I am Kanaya Maryam."  
"The pleasure's all mine, Kanaya. Mind if I just call you Kan?"  
"That sounds fine with me." She and Eridan walked into the large room. He took a seat towards the middle, while she went and sat in the very front. He was kind of bothered to sit by himself, then he saw Sollux come in with the tall, skinny guy that looked sky-high. They sat towards the back, where Sollux instantly laid his head on the desk and started sleeping. Eridan got up and moved back to where they were. The tall guy was staring off into space, his eyes hazy and a smile spread wide across his face. Eridan sat next to Sollux, and then an older man walked in and began a monotonous lecture about writing styles, propaganda, and other things that everyone there had learned in middle school or earlier. Eridan prodded Sollux, to no avail. He was out cold. He poked at him again, this time stirring him slightly from his sleep.

"No, dammit. Leave me alone." He mumbled as he turned his head to face the other direction. Eridan continued to prod at Sollux until, finally, he sat up and looked at Eridan with a pissed-off and exhausted face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I'm in this class?"  
"Oh...shit, where am I?" He sat up and looked around, stretching. The guy next to him lazily turned and smiled at the both of them.  
"Well, my brother, you're in this land of fabricatin' of stories. It's all drizzled with motherfuckin' miracles and with love and peace for every motherfucker around." He said to Sollux.  
"Yeah, you're right, Gamzee." Eridan was surprised to hear Sollux agree instead of make a sarcastic remark. He treated this guy differently than others.  
"So who is this motherfucker you got being all friendly with you, Sollux my brother."  
"Oh, him? Ah, haven't introduced you yet, have I?" Sollux looked at Eridan, then back to Gamzee, "Eridan, this is my roommate, Gamzee Makara. Gamzee, this guy with the purple hair is Eridan Amp-something."  
"Ampora. I'm Eridan Ampora. Nice to meet you, Gam."  
"You as well, bro. You as well. I fuckin' love your hair man. All like fuckin' beautiful."  
"Thanks!" Eridan smiled at his new friend.

The rest of creative writing was spent in chit-chat between Gamzee and Eridan, over the sleeping mass of Sollux. When the class ended, Eridan, Gamzee and Sollux went out together to get something to eat. They decided McDonald's would be fine, so Sollux drove to a McDonald's that was a few minutes down the road. They rode in awkward silence for a while, until Gamzee broke the silence with a question that really surprised everyone in the vehicle.

"So, is a motherfucker like you single, Eridan?"  
"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I am." Eridan was shocked by the question, unsure of how to respond.  
"Well damn. I was goin' to be all cool and shit, invitin' you and you're lady friend to my party."  
"You're not having a party, Gamzee. I've told you that. You can't have a party at our house." Sollux said as they pulled into the parking lot. He parked, turning off the engine and facing Gamzee, who was in the passenger seat.  
"C'mon brother, a motherfucker's gotta have a few good times to take off all that stress that eats him up from workin' all the time."  
"Gamzee, seriously. No parties."  
"Come on, Sol. Let the guy have some fun." Eridan was trying to back Gamzee up, but the look Sollux shot him, all of the glare and force, pierced through his sunglasses and gave Eridan the chills. He was silent after that.

They all climbed out of the car and went into McDonald's, where Gamzee proceeded to sit in a booth and wait.

"Does he not want to eat?" Eridan asked Sollux.  
"Of course he does. I know what he wants; he always gets the same thing, so I know what to order."  
"Oh, so you two are really good friends, huh?"  
"Yeah, we've known each other for - God, I don't remember _not _knowing him."  
"That's a long time." Eridan scanned the menu, deciding on just having water.  
"Just water? Again? Do you ever eat?" Sollux looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"I do... I swear, I do. I just... I haven't been hungry today."  
"That's not healthy. What do you want? Don't worry about money, I'll buy. Just tell me what you want."  
"I really just want water."  
"I'm getting you a burger. Seriously, you're going to eat it, too. It's not healthy. You only had one taco today that I saw. What did you have for breakfast?"  
"I don't eat breakfast."  
"Are you kidding me?" Sollux looked him up and down.  
"What are you looking at?"  
"I was wondering why you were so skinny. Now I know it's because you never eat."  
"I do eat!"  
"Welcome to McDonald's. May I take your order?" The boy at the register had a large, goofy smile on his face.  
"Yeah, John. I'll take two number three combos, a large coke, a large water, and a double cheese burger. Thanks, man." Sollux offed the list almost as if it were a habit, then turned back to Eridan, "I got you a cheeseburger."  
"Uh...great..."  
"Go sit with Gamzee. I'll wait here for the order." Sollux turned away from him, and Eridan went to the booth where the sky-high man was sitting, day-dreaming out the window. He sat across from him, staring out the window as well.  
"Isn't it so fuckin' wonderful, my brother?" Gamzee asked Eridan, not taking his eyes away from whatever he was seeing.  
"What's wonderful, Gam?"  
"All this fuckin' life all around us! Aren't we some lucky motherfuckers, being alive in a place where we can have these fuckin' brothers and sisters to love and be loved by, to have all these miracles all around us." Gamzee's lazy smile grew wider as he spoke.  
"Wow, I never thought of it that way."  
"I know, most of the people don't," His smile fell some, "And that's why so many motherfucker's are so fuckin' screwed up in all their shit. Never can be happy 'cause they can't see all the miracles around them."  
"Gam, you seem like you're just a drug addict, but you know, you're a really deep person."  
"Thanks, my motherfuckin' brother." His full smile resumed and he turned to Eridan, his eyes still blood-shot and hazy.  
"No problem."  
"What did I miss?" Sollux sat down next to Gamzee, dishing out everyone's food. Eridan stared down at the wrapped grease-pie that he was handed, and took a sip of his water. Gamzee tore into his food, eating sloppily and continuing to stare out the window. Sollux had more table manners, but Eridan was still sick at the thought of the food they were eating.  
"You're not going to eat it, even after I got it for you?" Sollux asked when he paused in his eating.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you... I'm a vegetarian."  
"Wh-wh...Oh God, I'm sorry..." Sollux took the burger.  
"It's not a big deal. I didn't tell you. Also, I'm not a big fan of fast food... I prefer to cook my own meals or go out to restaraunts." The look Sollux gave was a nostalgic one, as he recalled the similarity to Aradia. A tear dropped down his face before her pulled himself together. He wiped it away almost immediately, but it didn't escape Eridan's sight, and he gaped at the young man.

"I'll be back." Sollux stood up and excused himself, moving hastily for the bathroom. Eridan stood, considering folllowing him, but he sat back down and decided he'd be better off not asking. He and Sollux weren't close enough friends to talk about something that upset him like that.

"Hey, you all went and said your single, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"When was your last relationship, my brother?"  
"Um, the last one...just ended two days ago..."  
"Oh man, sorry. That's real shitty."  
"Yeah, but it's fine. I don't think she really loved me."  
"Bitches don't like to love, do they? They never do ever fuckin' understand how much we feels for 'em."  
"I know, right."  
"Ever been with a guy?"  
"Erm...no...She was my first relationship, and we were dating since elementary school, so I never had a chance to really explore any options of that sort..."  
"Interested in guys, though?"  
"Not really...but I guess- I'm not really against it. I'm open to just about anything, I guess." Eridan shrugged, taking a few sips of water. Gamzee stared down at the table thoughtfully.  
"Hey, I just met you, right?"  
"Yeah, just a few hours ago."  
"And this is crazy..."  
"What's crazy?"  
"Wanna go out with me?"  
"Wh-what?"  
"Wanna go steady with me, my brother?"  
"But I only-"  
"We won't do no perverted shit, man. I only just fuckin' met you and shit. Just wonderin', that way you can meet all kinds of other motherfuckers and open up some fuckin' options for yourself. Just so you can say we're datin' or some wonderful shit like that."  
"W-well, I don't see the harm. Sure, I'll go out with you. And not for reputations' sake, if you're okay with that."  
"Awesome, man. We're all motherfuckin' couples now. What a fuckin' miracle." Gamzee was smiling at the invisible world he saw on the table, a world Eridan wondered about.

Sollux returned and sat down.

"What did I miss now?"  
"Me and and my motherfuckin' brother are a fuckin' wonderful blessing, my brother."  
"What?" Sollux was utterly confused, and looked to Eridan for a better answer.

"Me and Gamzee are going out now."

Sollux's jaw dropped at this sudden news.

"What...what the fuck?"

* * *

Woohoo that was a pretty long chapter ^-^ Hope you all liked it~ Probably not, but hey, it was fun to write with my friend here with me xD Her face when she heard I was making Eridan and Gamzee a couple...priceless! Mk! On to the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

After their McDonald's meal, everyone piled back up into Sollux's car. Eridan was quite amused by Sollux's distress at the news of the new relationship, so he insisted Gamzee sit with him in the back. Gamzee, with no objections, sat with Eridan.

"Oh, um, where do you live, Eridan?"  
"Oh shit, I don't know. I just know how to get there from the school."  
"Oh, okay. I'll just take you back to the campus then."  
"Thanks, man."  
"Not a problem."

The ride back was mostly silent, as Gamzee fell asleep on Eridan's shoulder shortly after they began going back. Sollux kept glancing in the rearview mirror at the two of them.

"So, you...and Gamzee, you guys uh...hit it off pretty well. You only met a few hours ago and you're already dating?"  
"None of your business, but, he asked me. Could you say no to someone this adorable."  
"Surprisingly, I have."  
"What?"  
"The same thing happened to me. He's really happy and spacey most of the time, but he's a really lonely guy. He just wants someone to love him for him."  
"Oh...I didn't realize...Well, why don't people love him?"  
"They do. When he's medicated. He's schitzophrenic."  
"What? Really?" Eridan looked at the sleeping man on his shoulder. He looked so calm and innocent, Eridan would've never guessed he had a mental illness.  
"Yeah. He gets really bad when he gets off of his medication."

Eridan looked down again at Gamzee. He couldn't imagine him being any different. It didn't surprise him how little he knew about Gamzee - they'd only met today - but it did surprise him that he hadn't noticed. He had only assumed that Gamzee was high on weed or something. He felt a little guilty for stereotyping him like that.

"Hey, we're here." Sollux had just pulled into the parking lot of the school. Eridan thanked him for the food and the ride, and carefully removed himself from the vehicle so as not to wake Gamzee. Sollux drove away as Eridan tried to find his way to his car. He was extremely tired, and he was unsure if he should be driving. He climbed into his car and started it, then began the half hour ride back to his house. He didn't like calling it his house; he wanted to call it his and Feferi's house. He sighed and ignored his thoughts. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly thinking of Fef all over again.

He pulled into his driveway and got out of the car. He stumbled up the steps, opening the front door and going inside. He went straight to his bed and fell asleep instantly.

The alarm clock screamed, slicing right into Eridan's peaceful sleep. He didn't want to be awake yet. He sat up and hit snooze, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Yawning, he stood up and went to the bathroom. He showered and brushed his teeth. He didn't bother to brush his hair. He pulled on a hoodie and some jeans, then added a beanie. He grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around his neck. After one last glance in the mirror, he nodded to himself and went out to his car. He was climbing into the drivers' seat when he realized one of his neighbors was out. He looked across the street to see a familiar face; it was the girl he had creative writing with, Kanaya. He waved to her but got no response, so he got in his car and drove to school. It was a cold day, overcast and windy. It made him sleepy. He pulled into the parking lot to see the short boy from the day before walking with Sollux. You hastily get out to meet them, only to be greeted uninvitingly by Karkat.

"Oh, Faggoty McDouche is here, is he?" Karkat hissed Eridan's way. He ignored the rude comment.  
"Hi, Sollux, Karkat!" Eridan greeted them both cheerfully, then yawning as the breeze picked up.  
"Hey, Eridan. So, anyway, you think you can come?"  
"Yeah, whatever. Nobody can say no to Gamzee, not even me." Karkat sighed.  
"You're his best friend, Karkat. I would expect you to object to everything and go along with it anyway."  
"Oh, shut the fuck up, shithead." Karkat snapped. His red glasses stood out against his pale skin, drawing the attention away from his gray sweats. Drawing everyone's attention away, except for Eridan's.  
"Why do you wear sweatpants so much?" He asked subconsciously.  
"The fuck? Why the hell not?" Karkat defended angrily.  
"I just wonder why you wear them all the time."  
"Fuck you." The short boy stomped off ahead of them, going into one of the buildings ahead.

"Why is he like that towards me? What did I do wrong?"  
"He's always cranky, and he doesn't warm up to people easily. Very few people have the patience to put up with him. You're also cheery and happy, which he despises. He thinks everyone needs to be miserable to survive."  
"Oh...Well, do you know why he wears sweats all the time? They even look like the same ones he wore yesterday..."  
"He's homeless, Eridan. Noone wants to room with him, he won't take anyone's help, so he's just out on the streets. That's why he's always in sweats, that's why his hair is always messy, that's why most people hate him. He seems like a dick, but he's a good friend and a nice guy. He's just really rough around the edges."  
"I-I didn't know. I feel bad now...maybe he can live with me!" Eridan offered.  
"I doubt it. He doesn't usually accept offers like that."  
"It's not an offer, then. It's a demand!" Eridan ran up the steps to the door of the building Karkat had disappeared into; the library.  
"Uh, I don't think that's a-" Sollux tried to say, but Eridan was already inside. He sighed, exasperated, and followed behind.

"C'mon, Karkat! It's not a charity! I'll make you pay rent, okay!" Sollux heard from the other side of a bookshelf. He shook his head and smiled, thinking to himself, _This kid really is something else..._

"Look, fuckface, I already told you! I don't want to move in with you! Now fuck off! You're giving me a headache!"  
"Karkat, I don't care what you want. You _need_ a place to stay, and you're staying with me. I don't care what you say, this discussion is _over_. You're living with me and that's final."  
"Listen, Ampora. I told you that I'm not moving in with you." Eridan was surprised to hear the young man speak so seriously and quietly. Even the look on his face was frighteningly serious.  
"Karkat, please. I'm doing it for me, not for you." Eridan tried to make an excuse, but this reason only made Karkat revert to regular his pissed off demeanor. He shoved past Eridan without another word and stalked away. Sollux sighed and grabbed Karkat's arm, pulling him to the aisle of books he had been standing behind silently.

"Karkat, he didn't mean that. He thought that's what you wanted to hear." Sollux ruffled Karkat hair and patted his head. The boy looked up with tears in his eyes.  
"Fuck you, Captor! F-fuck you..." Karkat said in a wavering voice, then shoved past him as well. Eridan stepped out just in time to stop the kid again.

"Karkat! Just hear me out, okay?"  
"Fuck you! Fuck all of you, god dammit! Leave me alone!" Karkat was screaming, making a scene in the library.  
"I'm just worried about you. I want to help you, okay? Not that you _need _help. It's just something I want to do. I want to let you live with me for your sake. Doesn't a bed sound nice?"  
"That assfuck Captor...fucking told you everything. And now you think you're some motherfucking badass for knowing about it? Fuck you!" Karkat angrily walked away, leaving the library. The other students just stared at Eridan, who was standing in the middle of the library. He was extremely frustrated.

Sollux stepped out and put his arm of Eridan's shoulder and started pulling him along.  
"Don't want to be late for painting. Let's go." Sollux said blandly, though Eridan read into it as an extreme act of hidden kindness.

They walked together to the art room, talking about Karkat and about everything he'd been through.  
"...and then his boyfriend kicked him out. Everyone picks on him for being gay, without even realizing all he dealt with." Sollux finished telling Eridan, who gaped at the story.  
"So everything I said must have made him feel terrible. But, I thought he and Nepeta - er, Ms. Leijon - were a couple before, and that was his issue?"  
"Well, he and Nepeta dated, but he realized that he had stronger feelings for John. She understood, as a good friend, and they went their seperate ways. She really loved Karkat, though, and she's just settling for that asshole, Equius Tahhak."  
"Oh. So, what's so great about John?"  
"Nothing. That's what I don't get. That kid is totally average. Nothing is really outstanding about him. But I guess you'd just have to ask Karkat." Sollux shrugged. The pair approached Eridan's painting and Eridan sat down at it, looking over it critically.  
"It's terrible!" Eridan said, sighing with exasperation. His time away from it had allowed him to spot every mismade mark, every wrong detail. Eridan was, most definitely, the perfectionist of the century.  
"What? I don't even like looking at myself, but I could stare at this all day!"  
"You think so? But look at all of these mistakes!"  
"There's no such thing as a mistake in art. Just an improvisation." Ms. Leijon's voice cut their conversation.  
"I don't see any mistakes." Sollux mumbled, before moving away and sitting at his own easel across the room from Eridan. Eridan sighed and continued working on the painting. He decided it was time to add the colors.

He mixed a pale, peachy color to match Sollux's skin, even motioning the man over to him so he could compare the color of the original to the color of the paint. It was a very long process, but the end result was positive for Eridan. He then carefully applied the paint, gentle stroke by meticulous stroke, until the entired body was the same peachy paleness of the man the art was modeled after. He sighed, then looked around and realized he was the only one still in the room, besides a half-asleep Sollux next to him.  
"Is it lunch time already?" He asked the sleepy mass.  
"Past that. We're late to whatever class is next." Sollux, replied, yawning.  
"Why didn't you say something?" Eridan stood quickly, nearly knocking over some paint. Sollux stood quickly as well and caught the small cup of paint before it met Eridan's painting. Eridan gasped.  
"I enjoy watching you paint. You should be more careful." Sollux replied, setting the cup off to the side. He blinked when he realized that they were so close, he was practically standing on Eridan's feet. Eridan backed up, only to meet the stool he had just been sitting on. He stumbled backwards and, if not for Sollux grabbing onto him, he would've fallen backwards over it.  
"Seriously, you're such a klutz." Sollux pulled Eridan forward so that they could both stand properly again, then walked out and left the room.  
"Sorry..." Eridan called out after Sollux's back. He plopped down on the stool, looking over the painting. It really was turning out nicely. All of the previous mistakes now seemed to vanish as he looked over it slowly. He almost felt like he was looking at Sollux again. He was recalling his first impression and his thoughts of Sollux.

He stood up and left the room, deciding he would go home early. He remembered he wanted to bring Karkat home with him, and decided to find him before he went home. He wandered around aimlessly until the sun started to set before he finally ran into Karkat.

"Hey, Karkat. Let's go home." Eridan started pulling Karkat, but Karkat tore himself away.  
"What the fuck is your fucking problem you fucking fuckass?" Karkat spat angirly.  
"We're going home."  
"I don't fucking live with you! I don't like you! Get the fuck out of my life! God dammit!" Karkat stomped off.

Eridan sighed and went to his car, buckling up and getting on the road. When he arrived home, he plopped face-first into his bed and shut his eyes. He didn't care anymore.

* * *

**Fucking gawd this took forever and a day. Sorry. I had noooo inspiration and I was like "What the hell is there to write about?"**

**Dammit. Again, sorry this took so fucking long. I get distracted too easily. Leave a bitchy comment. Those help.**

**No, seriously. They do. They make me believe people actually _want_ to read my shitty writing.**

**I love you all. Good day/night/apocalypse.**


	6. Chapter 6

Eridan woke with a start, his alarm blaring. He sat up and pushed snooze, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and yawned. He groaned when he looked at his calendar; it was Saturday, and he had forgotten to turn off his alarm clock. He stood up anyway, yawning and stretching. He figured today would be a good day to explore the little town he lived in. He lazily plodded into the bathroom and pulled on his black jeans. He draped himself in a baggy MCR t-shirt and combed his hair. He slipped on his loafers and grabbed a jacket, heading out of the house. Kanaya, across the street, was sitting out on her porch, and seemed to be writing meticulously. Eridan figured it would be better to just leave her to her business, and, stuffing his hands in his pockets, began walking down the street.  
After a few minutes, he was out of his neighborhood and walking down the street of the little town. He stopped in front of a little bakery that was between a coffee shop and a bookstore. He looked inside, but no one seemed to be in, so he decided to go into the bookstore. He browsed quietly, then headed up the stairs towards the back of the store. A new world seemed to unfurl before him. Rows of organized books and shelves, separated by small, restaraunt-esque tables. Alone and towards the back, a girl with shoulder-length hair and glasses sat with an open book before her. Eridan made his way in her direction slowly, stopping to admire the books every so often. He found an interesting book about the ocean and marine life, and after paging through the book, he finally made his way to her table. He smiled.  
"Hello, may I sit here?" Eridan asked quietly. The girl nodded, but said nothing. He sat down and opened his book, glancing at hers. It was a thick book, and he saw the name.  
"You're reading Homestuck?" He inquired. The girl smiled widely and put the book down.  
"Yes! Well, no... but I love it and I remember everything that happened, so you can ask me all about it!" And when she said this, he became aware of her disability. This girl was staring straight past him, her blue-green eyes hazed over. She was obviously blind.  
"Oh, I've only heard about it. I've only heard about how awful it is, so I never gave it a chance."  
"Whoever told you anything like that never really gave it a shot! It's really good. Lemme tell you 'bout Homestuck!"  
"Alright." He sat expectantly as the blind girl began describing the story.  
"Well, it's about four kids who play this game, okay. This game causes the destruction of their planet, though, and so to save their world they have to finish this game they've started. They're able to manipulate the environment of one friend while another manipulates their environment - like a circle, really. Well, as these four kids play, secrets begin unfolding and they are being pestered constantly by what they think are just trolls - but they're really Trolls, aliens from the planet Alternia in a universe opposite their own. Twelve trolls were playing the same game in their universe, but they had already discovered much more than the humans had about the game. The game was not being played to save the universe - it was being played to create a new universe entirely! The game is really a vessel for an inter-dimensional, universe-devouring demon that summons him to come consume the universe they were previously in, while the game session is used to create the new universe that they will repopulate and renew completely."  
"Wow...was it really that interesting all along?"  
"Yes, it really was, this whole time! It's even more intricate and more has happened since then, but...since the accident, I can't really read it. But oh well, one day I'll have someone read it to me!" She laughed and smiled happily. She was really passionate about the story, which made Eridan very depressed. Here was this blind girl, who obviously could see some time ago, sitting in a bookstore with her favorite book in front of her. It made him extremely sad; she couldn't even enjoy it anymore, but she still sat there and she still had such enthusiasm about it.  
"Maybe I'll read it sometime. Where did you stop?"  
"Oh, I'm far behind...I'd only just begun the alpha timeline..."  
"Alright, I'll read it all up to that point, and maybe I'll see you again and I can read it to you from there."  
"I couldn't ask a stranger to do that, but I thank you for the offer. By the way, who are you? And why are you here?"  
"My name is Eridan Ampora. I'm here because, well, I like books, and this is a bookstore."  
The girl laughed, "My name is Terezi Pyrope. It's nice to meet you. Sad to say, you're in the wrong place. The bookstore is downstairs. Up here is where my sister and I live, and where she holds her book club meetings. You're probably new here, though, so you probably didn't know. How about we go back downstairs and you meet my sister? And next time you'll have permission to come here and talk to me." Terezi stood, grabbing her cane and walking towards the stairs. Eridan followed hastily and stepped in front of her, causing a collision.  
"Woah, don't do that. Let me help you down the stairs or something, okay?" Eridan insisted. Terezi laughed and felt her way around him, heading down the stairs at a steady pace. Eridan followed, feeling like an idiot.  
"Vriska, come out here. Meet my new friend, Eridan. Would you stop being a recluse for once?" Terezi was knocking on a door behind the cash register with her cane. It opened slowly, revealing a beautiful girl with deep, ocean blue eyes and long, tattered but silky black hair. She stepped out further and Eridan noticed her one prosthetic arm. She looked at him scornfully.  
"_That's_ your new friend? Come on, T, can't you find someone who doesn't loo- er...nevermind." Vriska stopped herself before she could  
"I wish you people wouldn't judge each other because of your looks..." Terezi sighed and turned to Eridan, "I'm glad I don't know what you look like, because I wouldn't want to judge my relationship with you upon your looks. You're a nice person and people like my sister are very...judgemental. I'm sorry, on her behalf." At this, Vriska hung her head shamefully.  
"It's not a problem. I don't exactly look my best today, after all. I wasn't expecting to have to impress two pretty girls." Eridan smiled at the both of them, even though one of them couldn't see. Terezi laughed in reply, and Vriska looked at a wall in angry guilt.  
"He just complimented you, Vriska. Why do you have to be so antisocial?"  
"Thanks." Vriska replied reluctantly to Eridan.  
"Oh, Terezi..." Eridan paused for a moment, feeling unsure about his question.  
"Hm?" Terezi turned to face his general direction, looking blankly, he felt, at him, past him, and through him all at once.  
"If it's not intruding, may I ask...what exactly happened that made you blind?" At his question, Vriska tensed and, infuriated, backed into her room, slamming the door behind her. Terezi started at the sudden noise from the door, then recovered and made her way around the cash register to Eridan.  
"I'm sorry about her, she blames herself for everything that happened and she's always hiding in her room now. Don't feel bad about asking, I don't really mind. She's just a little...edgy about it."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. She probably thinks I'm really annoying and rude, right?"  
"I don't think it matters." Terezi shrugged.  
"So, what exactly happened?"  
"Well, to be honest, I don't remember a thing. I was just playing outside with Vriska a few years back, and the next thing I knew I woke up and I couldn't see anything," She shrugged, "Vriska told me she dared me to jump into a ravine, and when I didn't she pushed me down the ravine and I fell into a patch of roses or briars of some kind, and she got tangled up in them trying to get me out. I had thorns all in my eyes, apparently, and they couldn't save my vision. Vriska tore up the left half of her body to try and get me out, but she never really said sorry for pushing me in the first place. I don't really know, but whatever. It's something I have to deal with. Can't let it hurt you, you know!" She laughed again, bidding farewell and retreating back upstairs before Eridan could ask anymore questions.  
This story made Eridan feel like crying. How could she be happy when she couldn't do the things she loved...? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and left the little bookstore. He shivered at the rush of cold air from outside; the sky was overcast and gray. He thought it would rain, so he began to walk hurriedly back towards his neighborhood. Before he made it into his driveway, snow was falling heavily in large, fluffy white flakes. He looked up and smiled; this was something he never got to experience before he moved. Where he was from, it was warm and wet all year round. He let a few of the flakes land on his face before proceeding into the house. He thought about Karkat, and worried. Where would he be sleeping tonight, in this cold?  
He pulled on a jacket and went outside, going at a steady pace toward Kanaya. He stopped at the steps that lead up to her porch, and looked at her where she was writing.  
"Excuse me, Kanaya. Do you know where Sollux or Gamzee lives? Could you point me in their direction?" Eridan asked as politely as he could muster in his rushed state.  
"They live just a tad farther than you do from me. Just continue down this road, and you'll see a large, two-story, blue house with white shutters and a bright, red front door. That would be where they live." She sighed, frustrated that she had to stop her work momentarily. Eridan nodded his thanks, ran to his car, and drove down the street slowly in the direction Kanaya had pointed just moments ago. A few minutes of crawling down the road, he came to the house she had spoken about. They lived closer to him than he expected. He parked his car and got out, rushing to the big front door. He rang the doorbell and knocked several times before a grumpy, tired, familiar friend opened the door.  
"What the fuck does someone want at a time like... Ampron?" Sollux blinked in disbelief.  
"Ampora is my last name, but that's not important. Where is Karkat?" Eridan asked in one breath.  
"Vantas? He's holed up here for the night. 'stoo cold for a kid to be sleeping on the streets." Sollux yawned and began to close the door. Eridan sighed with relief.  
"I'm glad he'll be okay. Oh, hey, is Gamzee here?" Eridan asked, stopping Sollux from closing the door.  
"Uh, yeah, sure. Come in, he's on the couch watching TV." Sollux opened the door wide enough for Eridan to step inside. Eridan stopped in the foyer. The house was much larger than he had expected.  
"He's right over there." Sollux pointed around a corner from the large stairs that fronted the inside of the house. Eridan could see a flat screen TV mounted above a fireplace and the scraggly hair of his friend Gamzee. He made his way over to him, who was lazily and happily watch Spongebob.  
"Hey, Gamzee!" Eridan greeted as he sat down on the couch next to his friend. Gamzee turned his lazy, absent smile towards Eridan.  
"Hey man, how are you? What are you doing on a fine motherfuckin' day like this?" Gamzee responded in his same, mellow tone.  
"I'm fine. I'm just visiting some friends. And what are you doing today?"  
"I woke up motherfuckin' early. I did 'cuz I wanted to watch some of these mad cartoons on this fine fuckin' mornin' and then I'm gonna get some woderfuckin' fruity cereal and have myself a fantastic fuckin' day, brother."  
"Sounds like a great plan." Eridan smiled, leaning back into the couch and watching Spongebob.  
A wave of sudden exhuastion crashed over him, and his eyelids became unbearably heavy. He battled with them for a while, but soon gave in and was asleep.

* * *

Comment if you have a question. Or PM me. Don't be shy i love you because you're reading this and that means you're probably a homestuckian and that makes you my family so i love you. ^u^ seriously i love you okay

oh and hey look. new format. i stopped making things double spaced. like it? no? i dunno what to do for the next chapter when it comes to format, so you tell me!


End file.
